


A Big Happy Wesen Family

by supreme_genius



Series: Tick Tock Tick Tock [9]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe get two new house guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Happy Wesen Family

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own Grimm.
> 
> POV switched between Nick and Monroe.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always.

**MONROE**

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Monroe, it's Roddy."_

"Hey, kid, what's up?"

_"I need a favor."_

"Ok."

_"C-can I come stay with you for a little while?"_

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong?"

_"My dad's in the hospital and I don't really want to stay here alone. There's these kids…"_

"I'll come pick you up. Be there in twenty."

XXX

"It should only be a few days. Thanks again, Monroe."

"Really, Roddy, it's no problem. You can stay as long as you need." I set the bowl of mashed potatoes down on the table and took a seat across from him.

"So how's the cello? Practicing regularly again?"

"Sort of. It's going well, though." I heard a car door shut outside. "Oh, I forgot to tell you: Nick is, uh, living here now."

"'Bout time." Roddy smirked.

As soon as the front door opened I could smell it. "Nick, what are you bringing into this house?" Like I didn't already know. I got up and walked to the door.

"So we had this case…and this poor little girl was left without an owner…"

"So you brought her home?"

Nick nodded, smiling.

I looked at the grey and white husky puppy in his arms. She was wrapped up in his coat. She really was pretty cute. Nick set her down on the floor. She walked over and sat down in front of me. She sat there waiting patiently for me to make a move. I growled softly at her then smiled. She sprang up and jumped up at me.

"Come here, girl." I scooped her up. She licked my cheek, saying thank you.

"Softy," Nick mumbled as he walked past me.

XXX

**NICK**

Monroe and I were snuggled up in bed. Roddy was safely asleep down the hall. And our newest house guest was curled up at Monroe's feet; she'd really taken a liking to him. We were enjoying the peace: warm bed, cute puppy snores, light rain tapping the window. Lately I'd been thinking about my life with Monroe. There was a time when my dream was a beautiful wife (Juliette), a big house, a dog, maybe a pool. But now I have this: a loving boyfriend (Monroe), a cozy home, a puppy, and a teenager asleep down the hall. I smiled. How could I have ever wanted the former, especially now knowing how much all of this means to me?

"So what should we name her?" Monroe's voice was soft, sleepy.

"I don't know. You have any ideas?"

"I kind of like Lily."

"That's cute…just like her."

Monroe ran his fingers through my hair before intertwining them with my own fingers. I looked up at him and smiled. The last thing I remember, before falling sleep, was thinking how absolutely and completely lucky I am.

XXX

"Roddy, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

"That was the hospital. My dad…he died this morning."

"Oh, Roddy, I'm so sorry." I pulled him into a hug.

Roddy and I hadn't bonded in the same way he and Monroe had. I think at first he felt obligated to be nice to me – after I had helped him out. Or maybe because of Monroe. But now it was different. I'd really grown to care for Roddy in the two weeks he'd been here – and the few months before. He was a good kid, really; smart and talented. It'd been really nice having him here. I knew Roddy looked up to both Monroe and myself.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered.

"You're going to stay here with Monroe and I. You're going to live here."

"I-I can't do that. You guys have already done enough for me."

"Nonsense. We like having you here. Even Lily likes you."

Roddy managed a half smile.

"Do you want me to take you down there?"

He nodded.

XXX

_"Hey, Nick, what's up?"_

"I'm at the hospital with Roddy. His dad died this morning."

_"Oh, man. How's he holding up?"_

"Ok, considering. Um…Monroe…"

_"Yeah?"_

"I told him he could live with us."

_"Good."_

I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew Monroe liked having Roddy around, but for him to actually move in with us – I didn't know how he felt about that. Monroe's a softy, for sure. I'm sure I lucked out with Lily, having Monroe be so ok with her. But a fourth mouth to feed?

"You're ok with that?"

_"Absolutely. I would've suggested it myself."_

"We're like a big, happy, wesen family now."

I could hear Monroe try to stifle his laugh.

_"Yeah, something like that."_

"I gotta go. Roddy's coming down the hall. We're going to swing by and pick up his stuff. Then we'll be home."

_"Ok. Love you."_

"Love you, too."

XXX

**MONROE**

"We should do something nice for Roddy – his birthday is this weekend."

"You have something in mind?" I asked, sipping at my beer.

"I was thinking about a party. I told him he could have a couple friends over. Maybe we could have Holly and Barry come over. Maybe Gracie, Hanson, and Kevin, too. We could have a barbeque or something. Or pizza. Just…I want this to be really great – he deserves it!"

"Seriously, what a softy!"

XXX

"Hey can I talk to guys quick?"

"Of course."

Roddy lead Nick and me into the kitchen, away from everyone else.

"I really just want to thank you guys. You've been great. I love it here, I really do."

I looked over at Nick, who was choking back a few tears, and we both looked at Roddy.

"Well, we've really enjoyed having you here."

"You guys are the best dads a guy could have."

Roddy pulled us both into a big hug.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. DO. NOT. CRY!_

"Well you're the best kid we could ask for." Nick said, pulling away.

"Oh boy! Holly and Lily are playing tug of war." I shook my head.

"I think you need to go rescue Lily." Nick said.

"Or maybe Holly…" Roddy added.

"I hate to cut our little family moment short…"

"We'll have more." Nick smiled. "Besides, I think Roddy should be getting back to that cute blond he's been chatting up."

Nick and I laughed. Roddy blushed.

XXX

"Hey, Roddy, can you come out here, please?"

"What is it, Monroe?"

"You're going out with Jen tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Roddy blushed.

"Can she drive? I have to replace a few spark plugs in my car."

"She  _can_  but she doesn't have a car." Roddy turned to Nick. "Um, Nick, can I borrow yours?"

"No."

Roddy frowned, almost missing the keys Nick tossed to him.

"These aren't your keys."

"Happy birthday, Roddy."

"What?"

"Come on." Nick and I each grabbed an arm and pulled Roddy outside.

I looked down at him; his eyes were practically as big as his whole face. There were tears building in his eyes.

"It's for me?"

"Yep. All yours."

Roddy looked like he was about to cry, scream, hyperventilate, and do a cartwheel all at the same time. Nick pulled Roddy into a hug and then I wrapped my arms around the both of them. Then I felt a body wiggle between our legs.

"Lily must've felt left out." Roddy laughed. "Thanks, guys. Seriously. I don't even know what else to say."

"Promise us you'll behave. And by that I mean don't get Jen pregnant in the back seat." I teased.

"At least not before prom." Nick added. "Let's go for a ride."

**Author's Note:**

> The end is near! Only one piece left!


End file.
